


Faren: Feren Folk

by The_Story_Teller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aine - Freeform, Fantasy, Faren - Freeform, Feren Folk, Original Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Wilder wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Story_Teller/pseuds/The_Story_Teller
Summary: Original Writings following the adventures of Faren in and unnamed land. (To be decided at a later date)This is mostly just for myself but feel free to read it.Spotify playlist that belong to this character can be found here --> https://open.spotify.com/user/marvelinspired/playlist/514O4GlbzeSRsPC304Tmpt?si=rhjG_RJZTDi2xf-vZjnj8g





	Faren: Feren Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own. Spellings, grammar and punctuation have not been checked.

Golden rays of sunlight peak through the gaps of the leaves, the willows branches swayed and danced from the gentle streams of air. Its leaves, shapely and lush, could be seen on occasion drifting onto the ground where the man lounged. Coat lapels resting lazily apart from each other with hands folded just above his mid-section, his legs bent at the knees with feet placed flat against the ground. The curve of his back didn’t quite hit the bark of the tree neither did it full touch the floor. He just perched there, as if suspended. Head back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. The calm before the storm, the stream which rested at his feet began to quiet. Stones beneath the waterline shifted as weight was placed onto them. Faren’s hand slowly moved towards his bow that sat perched beside him, fingers gripping it tightly. His other hand reached for the arrows located inside of the quiver on his calf, the arrows broadheads were carved from the same willow he was sat under, they were made from necessity as civilisation was a good 3 days ride away and even then, he had no horse, so he would have to walk. Quickly stringing an arrow into its position, eyes springing open, he pointed it just below the level of the water meaning to stop the noise from coming any closer. All for not I’m afraid as it was only one of the wilder wolves that roamed the woodlands, you see these wolves were not vicious nor were they meddlesome in their curiosity, they simply wanted to be around another living being. Its all well and good being able to converse with the leaves and the trees but the wolves needed something and so they would seek out those who could offer them stimulation.

“I’ve not anything time or other to give you, so id suggest you leave and find another source of entertainment” Faren mumbled in the wolf’s direction, more occupied in the removal of the arrow he was about to unleash. The wolf simply moved towards the trunk of the willow and laid down, folding its front legs one over the other with its head resting to the left where Faren still sat, more alert that he had been just moments ago. He tried to relax, however the sensation of the wolf siting at the side of him didn’t allow him to. Gathering himself he stood slowly, the soil sticking to the back of the stiff fabric of his coat. The wilders head followed Faren’s movements and as he went to leave, she moved with him. Faren noticed this just as he went to cross the stream, the wilders grey fur moved out of the corner of his eye. He had been alone for some time now and as much as he liked to be alone an animals company is very different from another person’s. You seen those who are of the race of Feren Folk are not the most sociable, they prefer being around nature. When the Feren folk are old enough to walk they are left to fend for themselves, in the whole history of the Feren Folk not one of the offspring have every met with part of their roots. Considering they are one of the oldest races of _ they seem to know what to do, once procreation is over with the two parents will never see each other again not because an unknown force is trying to keep them apart but because they don’t find the need to. Those that belong to the Feren Folk are constantly on the move preferring that rather then staying in one place for to long. Faren is no different. Although he does enjoy the company of animals, preferably winged animals such as birds, he admires them for there ability to travel freely and oversee so many things in such a small amount of time.

When the wilder first placed its paw into the stream next to Faren’s boot, it tilted its head towards the sun, Feran followed her actions. “I guess it the two of us now girl?” He spoke walking to the rivers bank from there spot in the stream. “You remind me of someone I crossed paths with, Aaida was her name, she had the fur as you. How about it, do you like the name?” Aaida’s full tail flicked upwards and a half smile broke onto Faren’s face. “Well then Aaida, it’s time for us to go”


End file.
